Officer's Club
The officer's club is the place where players can open chests. It is the one building that the player does not need to build nor upgrade and exists in the player's base even when they have just started playing the game. When tapped on, the player can see all the different chests they can open. The player can also see how many campaign and raid key fragments they possess as well as how many general's keys they have, though general's keys can only be acquired by purchasing bundles in the gold shop. If the player has any event unit keys or event unit part keys, they will be displayed too, but will not appear if the player does not have any, unlike the other items used to open other chests. Previewing Chests in the general's chest]] When tapping on a chest's banner in the officer's club, the player is shown the contents of the chests one by one. If the chest contains units, the player can tap the more button on the side to stop the automatic preview switching and view more stats about the unit. Infantry units have a unique animation that can only be seen with the auto preview, but if auto-preview is stopped while the animation is playing, it will continue until it ends. Once the player is done viewing stats, the player can either tap less to continue the auto-preview switching or tap next to view another unit's stats. The units that appear for previewing are random and the player has no control over what unit comes next, meaning the player may spend a large amount of time cycling through units before they reach their desired unit to preview stats. Note that in the general's chest, a Whitehawk Chall, a Bluesteel Durendal, and a Greenbrake Wakizashi will always appear as the first three units for preview. Opening Chests * For more information about chests, see Chests If the player has the required items to open a chest, the large button on the button becomes yellow with an indicator on it showing what items the player is about to consume to open the chest. If the player has enough items, the player automatically opens multiple chests at once for raid chests and event unit part chests. In the case of general's chests and vip chests, the player can choose if they want to open multiple chests or only open a single one. Other chests can only be opened one at a time. Once the player decides to use the items to open the chest, the items are used and a crate drops into view from above. After a brief animation showing the crate unlocking, it bursts open to reveal the loot contained within. The player can then accept the item they are awarded. If the item is a unit, the player can view its stats and choose to scrap the unit instead of collecting it. If multiple raid or event unit part chests are opened, the player may receive more than one part for a unit. The player has to tap ok and go through all the unit parts they uncrated before being able to do anything else. If multiple general's chests or vip chests are opened, there will be multiple crates instead of one. The player must either collect or scrap every unit they get before they can do anything else. Once all chests have been opened, the player is sent back to the screen listing all the chests. Special Chests Some chests do not appear in the list of all chests normally. Currently, they are the event unit chest, event unit part chest, and the vip chest. Event unit chests and event unit part chests only appear when an event is active. The vip chest only appears after the player has achieved a vip level of 13 and above. If the player has any event unit keys or event unit part keys left over after an event's conclusion, the respective chests will still be included in the list of chests in the officer's club. However, once the keys have all been used, the respective chest will disappear from the list.